ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Heroes vs Super Villain
Super Heroes vs Super Villains is an upcoming CGI adventure/action Nickelodeon movie. It will be release on June 13, 2020. It's the first installment of the Super Heroes Franchise. Synopsis Several years into the future, Plankton came up with an experiment as he created a portal. Several dark forces came out. As the dark forces attack on land, Vlad joins Plankton on his quest. Now our humans need help, so they must vist the Bikini Bottom to get help from Spongebob. Now, Spongebob and his friends must team up with humans to stop this apocalypse from destroying civilization. Plot Before it shows the heroes, it shows all life on earth. It first begins with Spongebob walking to the Krusty Krab. While working in the Krusty Krab, Plankton was able to build a giant robot which attacked the Krusty Krab. It ended with Plankton losing the battle with Plankton running to a unknown location. The story passes to 2 months later, with the Bikini Bottom in peace. Meanwhile on land, it shows the humans playing on the beach before a giant UFO raises from the water. The UFO was able to take away from people including Lynn Loud Sr and Rita Loud. Vlad came out of the UFO and fought Danny, who was overpowered. Knowing they can't defeat him, they went to the ocean to get help. Spongebob and his friends decide to join the mission and fight evil. It later shows Plankton meeting up with Vlad, both are planning something to wipe 50% of all life. However, they are invaded by Danny and Cat Noris, the other team members are getting ready a few miles away in Sandy's house. The two were quickly overpowered by the two villains. At the brink of getting destroyed, the whole team arrives on time to defeat the villains and destroying the portal of doom station. After defeating Plankton, Vlad escapes, before his guards take Plankton. Angered, Mr.Krabs rages before Lori calmed him down. The next day and after recovering from battle, the Super Heroes decide to go to land to find Vlad. Back on land, they found a Power Ranger army preparing to fight Plankton's robots. Both sides charge at each other. Meanwhile, Vlad fights Danny, Spongebob, Cat Noris, and the Loud House family. Even though they were able to do a lot of damage, Vlad was at the brink of destroying Danny again, Cat Noris gives up the flash drive. In the forest, Mr. Krabs has a solo fight with Plankton. With Mr. Krabs coming on top and telling Plankton to come join his side. Vlad comes up and Sandy, Squidward, Ladybug, Sam, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, and Clyde prepare to fight him. But they were quickly overpowered, with Vlad being able reach the station and activating the portal. Vlad was able to teleport some characters to another dimension. Karen,Clyde, Plankton, Ladybug, Sam, and Mr.Krabs. Other characters like Lynn Loud Sr and Rita Loud share the same fate. With Ladybug gone, Cat Noris screams in rage. With some heroes and many innocent gone, the super Heroes look in shock forced to live in a dark world. Post Credits It's also revealed Bubbles and Pearl were hiding in a spaceship before both of them disappeared. Before they disappeared, Bubbles send out a bubble with a voice of him into a unknown person. It later shows, or landing on a hand and when it pops it says a message, "Help us." The person was Jimmy Neutron. Cast (Main characters) Tom Kenny as Spongebob Squarepants Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles Clancy Brown as Mr.Krabs Mr. Lawrence as Karen and Plankton Grant Palmer as Lincoln Loud Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud Grey DesLisle as Lola Loud and San Manson Jessica DiCicco as Lucy and Lynn Loud Catherine Taber as Lori Loud Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud Grey Griffin as Lily Loud Chris Pratt as Adrien Agreste (Cat Noris) Cristina Vee as Marinette Dupian-Cheng (Ladybug) Matt Berry as Bubbles (Dolphin) Nika Futterman as Luna Loud Calerl Harris as Clyde McBride Martin Mull as Vlad David Kaufman as Danny Phantom Trailers Main article: Super Heroes vs Super Villain A Nick Movie/Trailers So far only the teaser of the first Trailer release. The full trailer is coming soon though. Clips Main article: Super Heroes vs Super Villain A Nick Movie/Clips So far no clips. It's confirmed by Joel Coward that the clips will start coming 2 months before the movie releases. Tv Spots Main Article: Super Heroes vs Super Villain A Nick Movie/Tv Spots So far no Tv Spot has been release. They will start being release after the second trailer. Teasers Main article: Super Heroes vs Super Villain A Nick Movie/Teasers Only one teasers have been released so far. Sequel Joel Coward confirmed that there will be a sequel. He also confirms Spongebob will be the main protagonist this time instead of Cat Norris. The sequel is called Super Heroes vs Super Villain 2 A Nick Movie. Franchise Joel Coward confirms this will be the first movie of a franchise called Super Heroes Franchise. Receptions IMdb rates the movie 7.5/10. "Good, but add more villains." Rotten Tomatoes rates it 83%. One of the most famous quotes is,"Thought Avengers Infinity War will be better? Than think again, this movie has a better plot." Box Office In it's opening week, it earned $300 million. By the end of the year it was $1.05 billion. Ads Main article: Super Heroes vs Super Villain A Nick Movie/Ads. Soundtracks Mad World Trivia •This will be the most expensive Nickelodeon film ever made. * It is confirmed that some characters will disappear to another dimension. * Cat Noris will be the main protagonist of the movie. Category:PG-Rated films Category:Nickelodeon Movies